Adalan Blacksparrow
A brief introduction description of who the character is. * Full Name: Sir Adalan Padmar Blacksparrow * Titles Held: Guardian of the Vale, Lord Commander of the Order of the Magi, WIII MGS, Magus Chevalier of Aurander * Race: human * Birthplace: Illastria, Alice Plains, Hilsyren, Drorn * Date of Birth: 9th of November 744qc * Current Age (769qc): 25 Family * Father: Ehrlich Blacksparrow - Scroll Checker in Arcanville Scriptorium * Mother: Livera Blacksparrow - originally from Adalancia, had to leave Hilsyren, currently helping under privileged in Baajir Eyshabreen * Siblings: sister, J’iene Blacksparrow years younger, works in Illastria as a scribe * Other: uncle Jobe - they don't talk about him Associations * Known Allies: Balthier of Moliqu'n, Skor Dal, Lord Blackdragon, Lord Earl Fariquae * Known Enemies: Celisis Rone * Affiliated Groups: The Magus, The Arcavists Ancestry Famous people or events in their family line. Early Life Born under the Warrior Saint, Syth Kannan Adalan was a natural fighter, but his father Adventures Trying to hone his skills and make is own name, Adalan signed of for several of the new Mage Duels in the plains, the Fighting Tourney kind, where he could earn money for things like armour and weapons, but also get a name for himself and maybe be noticed. The Lone Hill Mostly content to use his skills in village tourneys, Adalan was approached by Lord Blackdragon of Leoshire to investigate disappearances in the Vale of Aidenwode with the promise of a knighthood, accepting this offer he travelled with the bard Balthier of Molo'quin. Before reaching the Vale he was accosted by Alexander of Trianor who subdued him and took his place in the expedition for unknown reasons.Upon escaping he was recalled by the Raven's Court of Ravenrift to serve a tour of duty in the rebellious Ranadaon. Upon his return he was escorted to the vale by the castellan of Lord Blackdragon. Here his martial and magical prowess were put to good use in removing the mysterious cloaking fog that engulfed the small town. Second Tour of Duty After the saving of the vale the newly knighted Sir Adalan, Guardian of the Vale, was once again called to serve in quelling the Ranadon rebellion. He engaged in gruelling combat with the cult of Ix, facing a black bard of Caernooth in single combat. Finding himself in temporary command of a small cadre of soldiers he did his best to ensure the men returned safely, but disaster struck as they crossed the Merchants Gulf. The transport ships were attacked by were-rat pirates, the ships were loaded with the majority of the Order Of The Magi and with their power the battle seemed won. But as the battle raged great vortices opened above and below. Adalan washed ashore the next day to find that he was the sole survivor. The unique methods of the Magi were found to be to blame. Granted the title of Acting Lord Commander he was charged with preventing any further incidents. Retooling the training regime of the Magi so as to avoid the more dangerous practices he was then tasked with apprehending the remaining Magi who had not answered the recall to Ravenrift. Return to the Vale Adalan was next sent to escort the gnome scholar Skor Dal to the vale to investigate the ruins within. There he defeated a long thought extinct creature, a Catoblepas. Skor Dal's research concluded they departed the vale, with Adalan putting plans into place to encourage the social and economical revival of the town. The Eyshabreen Expedition In the spring of 769 Adalan Blacksparrow and Balthier reunited with the gnome archaeologist Skor Dal both to research ruins in Eyshabreen, and to apprehend the rogue Magus Celise Rone. On their way they encountered an underground monster in the woods around Greenfisher, another tunnelling beast near the city of Eberleene, were heavily involved in the Generals Revolt of Aurander, and saved a village in the Crescent Mountains. There were last seen entering the city to Pargent to help Skor Dal with his studies in the great San N'dallion Cathedral. Goals Adalan began his career seeking only adventure and glory but, whilst the allure of prestige and honour remains strong, he now also seeks to validate the position of the Magi in light of their decimation in the merchant's gulf. Soldier Stories of Adalan Famous incidences in their life and adventures they re proud of accomplishing. Story One What happened summery. Story Two What happened summery. Personality A headstrong man of duty with a love for adventure and the thrill of the fight. His tendency to solve issues with his sword belies a surprisingly deep knowledge of magic beyond the destructive. Quotes * "Mah arm feel funny!" Score 10